deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Swg66/Owain Glyndŵr vs. Genghis Khan
Owain Glyndŵr, Welsh rebel, hero and last native born "Prince of Wales" vs, Genghis Khan, Mongol chief who started the conquest that would to the formation of second largest empire the world has ever known....WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! Equipment Owain Glyndŵr fights for freedom Genghis Khan set out to conquer with Edges Long Range When it comes to bows these are the top of the line. The Welsh Long bow is the most powerful bow in the ancient world, the recurve bow, in terms of draw weight, it not that far behind, but becasue it is shorter can be used from horse back. The Long bow has the abilty to pierce steel plate armor. However the Recurve bow's ability to be used on horse back give the edge to the Mongols. Edge: Genghis Khan Mid Range These long Horseback spears function in the same basic way. They are both designed to impale the enemy from horse back. Glyndwr's lance is heavier and more able to causes damage to armored opponents, but the Jida Lance can be used on foot if need be. Ultimately these weapons function to similarly to give a definitive edge to either/ Edge: Even Close Range The Mongol Saber is best used from horse back, but can be used on foot, but is really designed for slashing attacks. The Long sword however is possibly the most versitil sword in exsistance. It's handel allows the user to use it equally well as a one-handed to two-handed weapon, and it's straight blade makes it more adapt at thrusting than the saber. The Long Sword is a more vesitile weapon, giving the edge to the Welshman. Edge: Owain Glyndŵr Special These two weapon are farily straight foward in there function. There ment to crush bones and smashes skulls. The question comes down to which one does it better and which is more abel to do so threw the oponents armor. The Flanged mace is the bulkier weapon, and will hit with more force. The War Hammer however brings the energy onto a smaller point, making it more likley to pirece the opponet armor. The hammer also offers options for hooking the opponent. Edge: Owain Glyndŵr Armor In terms of Armor, Owains comes about 200 years after Khans. The Steel plates and mail are over all much better at protecting the user the the Iron Lammelar. The Shield used by the Welshman also offer a large area of coverage than the smaller Mongol Shield. Edge: Owain Glyndŵr X-Factors Tactics Owain Glyndŵr: 81 /Genghis Kahn 78 Owain proved multiple times to be a cunning military tactician beating back several invading English armies, they were superior in size, equipment, training and overall a superior fighting force, despite fighting with a poorly armed rebel army, his Guerrilla fighting ability's have been praised by successful modern revolutionaries such as Fidel Castro. Khan while a skilled tactician, was more reliant on his commanding officers to take command of battles when he was not present. Strategy Owain Glyndŵr: 71/ Genghis Kahn: 87 In Terms of overall strategy Khan comes out ahead, Owain, despite having a long running rebellion, ultimately failed to free Wales from the English. Khan, while having a less defined goal, continued to conquer right up until his death, even then his sons and grandson continued on with his goals. Metallurgy Owain Glyndŵr: 92/ Genghis Khan: 77 In Khans time the Mongol were fairly early in there Iron Age, Owain however, coming from Medieval Wales, comes from a time when the metal quality was highly refined, and additionally comes from a time period about 200 years after Khan. Physicality Owain Glyndŵr: 70/ Genghis Kahn: 78 Khan's diet, coming from the nomadic mongol, won't have as balanced diet and Glyndŵr, but Glyndwr is quite a bit older, and despite being in excellent physical condition for his age, once climbing a 250 foot cliff to escape capture, Khan is younger and would be slightly better shape. Leadership Owain Glyndŵr: 97/ Genghis Khan: 82 Khan was a excellent leader and general, but Glyndŵr's supporter despite facing the brutality of English punishment, which included several extremely painful forms of execution, never betrayed him. Because of his leadership ability's, he was never caught by his English enemies. Owain's supporters believed so strongly in him, that even with huge ransom rewards and painful punishments being dealt out, he managed to disappear into history. Voting To get a full vote, you must make a logical and truthful argument. You must also make it at least one paragraph long to be counted. I'm going back to my older Voting system, It's an All or Nothing system. If your vote is half-assed or makes incorrect statesmen, it won't be counted at all. Battle Where will the Battle take Place? Mountains of Snowdonia Plains of Mongolia Harlech Castle Mongol War Camp Battle Owain Glyndŵr: Genghis Khan: Mountains of Snowdonia The Great Khan along with four Mongol warriors are making their way from a valley into the Mountains of Snowdonia. Khan and his Lieutenant are riding on horse back, the other three follow on foot. Khan, riding at the head of the group scanning the area for movement. On one of the hills Khan see's movement, turning his head quickly to see what it was, he see's nothing. Turning to look forward again, he grips the hilt of his sword, and continues on into the mountains. A Welsh scout ducks into the bushes and makes his way back to camp. At the camp Owain is sharpening his sword, waiting for the scout to return, which he does. Looking up Owain and his men get the report. Arming up, Owain put's his helmet on and mounts his horse. Putting his hand out one of his soldiers hands him his lance. Gesturing for his men to take there place for an ambush. Two head off on there own and Owain takes the other two with him. The Mongols have moved on into a craggy and rocky area of the mountains, Khan still at the front. On a cliff ledge a 30 yards ahead of them, the two Welshmen who broke off from the group each notch and arrow. Taking aim, they eye Khan as the leader, and fire. Khan, noticing at the last moment Khan raises his shield and the arrows stick in with a load "THUMP". Sneering, and gestures for his archers to return fire. His Lieutenant and of his foot soldier move to the front and fire back. The First Welshman ducks out of the way as the arrow grazes his helmet, but the second get struck in the throat. Grasping at the arrow, stumbles off the edge and falls onto the path below . The other runs down the path they came. Kahn points forward and the the two Mongols go after the Welshman, veering off on a side path. Khan looks around for signs of the other Welshmen, and see's smoke from a camp fire, with that they set off to look for the others. The lieutenant and the other mongol soldier make there way threw a narrow pass. As they move threw the pass opens up and the two warriors scan the area for the missing welsh rebel. While there looking foreword the rebel comes out off the bushes behind them, hammer out as he slowly sneaks up on the mongol warriors. Raising the hammer over his head, he brings the spike right into the skull of the the warrior on foot, lodging it there . The other mongol warrior is taken by surprise by the sudden attack but regain enough of his composure to draw his sword. The Rebel tries pulling the hammer out but it's lodged in the dead mongols helmet, abandoning the weapon, he runs for the mountain pass, but the galloping horse easily catches up to him, and with one swing the mongol severs his spine . Khan and his men have found the now abandoned rebel camp, looking around for the enemy, Khan notices two more rebels. Taking his own bow the fires a arrow at them, but they disappear into the the foliage and run the a steep hill. The two other mongol foot soldiers chase after them, with Khans horse unwilling to cut go into the thick bushes and steep hill. Khan sneering at this looks around for another way up the steep hill. Seeing a path that leads up after them, he sets off as fast as he can in the rocky terrain. The Lieutenant is trying make his way back to the rest of his group but has gotten turned around in the unfamiliar area. While trying to get his bearing, he hears the sound of a horse. Turning around he see's and fully armored Owain, riding into view his lance ready. Owain seeing the mongol, kicks his horse and charges with his lance. The Lieutenant, shaking his temporary shock at the sudden appearance of the Welsh Prince, charges forward with the Saber held high, shouting a war cry, his only hope at this rate is to try and get past the lance and try and knock his opponent off his horse. However his bravery is not enough in this case, and the lance strikes his squarely in the chest, running him threw and taking him off his horse, and sending him to the ground . The two mongols cut there way threw the bushes after the welsh rebels. As they make there way up the hill it levels off onto fairly even ground, the two rebel are each hiding behind a tree, looking at each other, when the mongol get close enough they nodded at each other, one pulls out his sword and the other a hammer. Jumping out in an ambush they attack. The mongols, only slightly surprised by the rebels sudden reappearance strike back. The first mongol swings at one of the rebels with his mace, and manages to catch him in the hand, breaking it. Yelling in pain, the mongol quickly silences him with another strike to the neck . Turning he see's the other rebel bringing the pommel of his sword onto the head of the other mongol, stunning him. Then the rebel quickly follows up the a slash across the neck . Turning to face the last Mongol warrior the rebel readies his sword, but something is off about his opponent, he doesn't even look nervous. Then he hears it, the tell tale signs of a horse in full gallop, he turns just in time for Khan to plant his Jida in his stomach . Khan looks at his last remaining soldier who looks glad to see his leader, but the a quiet "thump", and arrow strikes him in the back of the neck . As his last man fall to the group Kahn looks up to see where the shot came from, and see's Owain at the top of a steep on a rocky out cropping, then disappear into and opening in the mountain. Khan yelling in rage, tries to ride up after him the the terrain won't allow for his horse to go up. Dismounting, he draws his sword and follow the Prince down the path. As Khan makes his way done the narrow path, it starts to open up. As Khan exits the path he looks around, then with a shout Glyndŵr strikes at the Mongol Chief, but Khan knocks it away with his shield, and slashes back, but Owain block with his own shield and pushes Khan away with his shield. The Great Chief stumbles back a few paces, he steady him self and attacks again and strikes the Prince of Wales on the head but, his helmet causes it to glances off harmlessly. Owain tries to strike him his shield again but Khan is ready this time, and grabs the shield, and yanks it out of Owains hand and with his fatigue, he stumbles onto one knee. Khan raises his sword over his head and finish off the tired welshman. Owain, at turning at the last moment grabs his sword with both hand, placing his left hand on the pommel, and stabs forward, using his strength and Khan momentum, to stab threw Khans armor and into his stomach, stopping the mongol. Dropping his sword and shield Khan grabs the blade of the long sword, as Owain stands up. Pulling out his sword he slices Khan across the throat. Khan crumples to his knees and falls forward. Owain moves foreword, and nudges his with his foot, he doesn't move . Owain raises his sword over is head and shouts "Harlech Forever!" Winner: Owain Glyndŵr Expert's Opinion Owain owes his victory to the fact his Steel Plates and mail armor was able protect him better than Khan's Iron Lammelar. Additionally his his superior quality of steel metel and and knowledge of small group battle tactics proved proved to be superiors to Khan Iron and tactics more suitable for larger scale battles/ Category:Blog posts